My Turn
by lederra
Summary: All her life Simon had taken care of her now it was River's turn to take care of him and the rest of their extended mismatched family.


My Turn

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of the Firefly Universe they are the property of their creator Joss Whedon and as with any other story that write on this site I make no money from them.

Summary: River protects the crew of Serenity on Miranda when the Reapers come for them.

A/N: A small interpretation of one of my favourite scenes from the film and I am not sure which fandom to put it in actually whether it should in fact go in the Serenity (film) fandom or the Firefly (TV Shows) one but I was going to put it in the Firefly one but have instead changed my mind and am putting it in the Serenity one so apologies in advance if anyone thinks it should be in the other.

* * *

Crazed maniacal screams resounded around the walls of the room and threatened to deafen River as more and more Reapers forced their way into the ever shrinking space within the room that held just them and the one single girl that stood before them in front of the sealed metal door and the trapped crew of Serenity.

River…..River Tam.

A single girl, a human girl but not a normal girl but rather a weapon.

Without a conscious thought she swung the weapons in her hands that she had taken from those that she had already taken down, the crazed men and women who no longer could be described as human as their rage induced brains registered not even one blip upon their consciousness, a consciousness that had not registered a single normal emotion since the time that they had become what they now were.

They had once had a life each of them but now they had an existence but not a life, controlled, no, they were no longer controlled but that had been what the Alliance had tried to do and as an interference with the human psyche it had backfired so dramatically in a way that none of the Alliance leaders and scientists had ever imagined it could.

Reapers, the scourge of the universe.

A secret but one not yet known to the universe, a secret which the Alliance would go to the end of the universe and do anything to stop it ever getting out.

But as with all secrets, the truth had come out ad was now being broadcasted to the very ends of the universe not that River or the Reapers were aware of at that moment.

River was too busy in containing and killing those who were trying their best to kill her so they could get beyond the door to those trapped behind the big steel door behind her, her brother and the rest of her extended family.

When she had seen her brother fall when the bullet had hit him it had felt like her world suddenly standing still and her heart itself seemed to almost stop as she saw her brother struggle with the pain of injury and she had known what she had to do, all her life her brother had taken care of her and now it was turn to take care of him.

As her mind went into battle mode it was as if she heard herself from a distance speaking when she had stood and they had all heard her say

"My Turn."

Turning from them and running as swift as an elk and with the elegance of a bird of prey she had dived through the small opening of the steel doors that had jammed when they had tried to close them to keep the Reapers out.

Landing and rolling so she was standing within seconds her mind shut down as her body took over, twisting and turning, hitting out with her fists and then weapons as the training she had received at the school took over.

Grunts and screams as her fists connected first with one face and then another but none distracted her from her purpose as she swung around and then flew back to where the control for the door was and as the door finally closed she threw the medical satchel through it as the Reapers dragged her back. Once again she turned on them and her training took over as more and more Reapers came at her intent on ripping her apart.

For a time it seemed that time stood still as the girl and the Reapers fought, until River alone was all that was standing in the now blood soaked chamber and as the door that had been closed, slowly opened she saw those who she had fought so valiantly for standing, laying and kneeling on the floor staring at her as if she was someone they had never seen before.

The looks of shock and disbelief on their faces at both what she had done and the fact that she was standing unarmed before them but also she saw in their eyes the look of relief and love that they all shared for not just her but each other for they truly were of sorts…..a family.

* * *

A/N: There you have it my first ever story in this fandom though not on fanfic, I hope you liked it and if you did, reviews would be appreciated as I am always a bit concerned when writing for a new fandom more so than when I write for those fandoms that I have other stories in. I do have a number of other one shots which I will eventually get round to posting in this fandom, ranging from silly and fluffy to rather dark ones!


End file.
